TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 15: Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's fifteenth Thomas and Friends remake, told by George Carlin for the US. Cast Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin-US) *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (mentioned) *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Happy Diesel Special Guests *Bluebell *Flying Scotsman *Lord of the Isles *Green Arrow *Typhoon *Black 5 *Metropolitan Engine Nameplates *Duck *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Devious Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin-US) *Narrator: Diesel the new engine was sulking. *Freight Cars: Trucks are waiting in the yard... *Narrator: The freight cars were not stop singing rudely at him. (Diesel shunts some freight cars) *Freight Cars: Show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out he creeps about like a big black weasel... *Narrator: Duck was horrified. *Freight Cars: When he pulls the wrong trucks out... *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: He ordered, and bumped them hard. (Duck bumps a car) *Freight Cars: Pop goes the Diesel! *Duck: I'm sorry our cars were rude to you, Diesel. *Narrator: Diesel was still furious. *Diesel: It's all your fault. You made them laugh at me. *Henry: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: Duck would never do that. We engines have our differences, but we never talked about them to the cars. That would be dis...dis... *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *Narrator: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. Diesel hated Duck. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan. He was going to tell lies about Duck. Next day, he spoke to the cars. (Diesel goes alongside the cars) *Diesel: I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed. Duck told me one about Gordon. I'll whisper it. Don't tell Gordon I told you. (leavs) *Narrator: And he sniggered away. *Freight Cars: Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Guffawed the cars. *Freight Cars: Gordon will be cross with Duck when he knows. Let's tell him and get back at Duck for bumping us. *Narrator: They laughed rudely at the engines as they went by. (Gordon, a sad Henry, and James go by) Soon Gordon, Henry, and James found out why. *Gordon: Disgraceful. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: Disgusting. *Narrator: Put in James. *Henry: Despicable. *Narrator: Finished Henry. *Henry: We cannot allow it. *Narrator: They consulted together. *Henry: Yes. *Narrator: They said. *Henry: He did it to us, we'll do it to him and see how he likes it. *Narrator: Duck was tired out. (Duck puffs along the line, hauling four freight cars and a caboose) The cars had been cheeky and troublesome. (Duck shunts the cars and a caboose) He wanted a rest in the shed. (Duck puffs away, uncoupled) The three engines barred his way. *(Gordon, James and Henry wheesh steam with fury, causing Duck to get dazed) *James: Keep out! *Duck: Stop fooling. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: I'm tired. *James: So are we. *Narrator: Hissed the engines. *Gordon: We're tired of you. We like Diesel. We don't like you. *Henry: You tell tales about us to the cars. *Duck: I don't! *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! *Duck: I don't! (Bluebell, Black 5, and Lord of the Isles look surprised) *Gordon, James and Henry: You do! (Flying Scotsman, Green Arrow, Typhoon, and Metropolitan Engine look surprised) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. *Gordon: Duck called me a galloping sausage! *Narrator: Spluttered Gordon. *James: Rusty red scrap-irons! *Narrator: Hissed James. *Henry: (sad) I'm old square wheels! *Narrator: Fumed Henry. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Duck? *Narrator: Duck considered. *Duck: I only wish sir. *Narrator: He said gravely. *Duck: That I thought of those names myself. If the dome fits... *Sir Topham Hatt: (clearing throat) *Gordon, James and Henry: He made cars laugh at us. *Narrator: Accused the engines. Sir Topham Hatt recovered. He been trying not to laugh himself. *Sir Topham Hatt: Did you, Duck? *Duck: Certainly not, Sir. No steam engine will be as mean as that. *George Carlin: Diesel lurked up. *Narrator: Now, Diesel, you heard what Duck said. *Diesel: I can't understand it, Sir, to think that Duck of all engines. I'm dreadfully grieved, Sir, but know nothing. *Sir Topham Hatt: I see. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Diesel squirmed and hope he didn't. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sorry, Duck, but you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he'll be glad to see him. *Duck: As you wish, Sir. *Narrator: Duck trundled sadly away, while Diesel smirked with triumph. (Bluebell, Black 5, Lord of the Isles, Flying Scotsman, Green Arrow, Typhoon, and Metropolitan Engine look sad and drip tears) Nameplates *Duck is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon